Under Control
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: When he sees Stevie talking to Justin, Zander becomes jealous. He's been keeping his feelings under control, but between Kacey finding his new song and Justin's flirting will he be able to keep it in much longer? Kacey's just trying to help, but could she do more harm than good? Zevie


**Seriously I'm surprised with getting good feedback on my zevie stories – I'm never sure if I'm keeping them in character or not…**

**Anyway, this was inspired by Under Control by Parachute**

**This also has another original song in here – it is also inspired by the parachute song and has the same title but I promise it's not a rip off of it, just the inspiration for it….**

**This is probably the last Zevie story that I'll write a song for…my songs aren't very good but this idea felt like it needed a song…**

**I'm not used to writing in present tense so if it goes to past tense in some parts I'm sorry, that's just how I usually write…**

**As always, I own nothing regarding How to Rock or it's characters…**

I can't believe that I'm going to admit this, but I, Zander Robbins, am jealous. I _never _get jealous, especially over a girl. On the very rater occasion I get rejected I brush it off and move on, but she's different. She isn't the kind of girl that falls for a pretty face and talent; at least that's what I thought.

Stevie is different from every other girl I've met. She's tough, beautiful, and smart all wrapped into one. Most girls with her tomboy personality could easily be written off as just one of the guys, but not her.

Then Justin Cole came along. He is one of the guys almost every girl dreams about dating. I just didn't think that included Stevie. Yet there she is talking to him. It is obvious that he is flirting with her and I'm sure she's flirting back. After all, I heard her _giggle_ and that isn't something that she does often; she laughs, but not giggle. Had it been directed at me I would have loved it, but it isn't.

She is looking over at me and is smiling; I just give her a fake smile back before looking away. I know that she is able to tell the smile was fake; she knows me too well not to. The rational part of me knows that it is probably a good thing that she doesn't like me back. We're best friends and it'd probably be weird to date. Not only would it be weird, but also it could break up the band. If we ever broke up we'd risk the possibility of breaking up the band and ruining our friendship. The other part of me couldn't care less. That's the problem because that is part of me is telling me that I'm falling in love with her.

I think it's pretty obvious that I'm falling for her. I haven't gone on a date in a while, which is unlike me. Also, I've barely flirted lately, which everyone knows is unusual. She's even asked me if I'm feeling okay because she's changing me and I just can't stop it. I'm not really one to settle down, usually I flirt and only go on dates, and none of it ever lasts. However, she's making me want to just be with her and no other girl has ever made me feel that way. I've had long-term relationships but nothing that has ever made me feel like she does.

She walks up to me and I can tell she's concerned; she has to be if she left Justin Cole to talk to me. I'm not usually insecure but something about her is making me feel very insecure at that moment. The confidence that I usually have when I like a girl isn't there with her. I usually know that a girl would say yes, but with her it's the exact opposite. When this crush first started it was so easy to keep it under control, but she is making

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I ask her, trying to act completely fine. Usually I'm good at pulling it off, but my jealousy made it so she could see right through me. I decided to change the subject off of me and onto her as I ask, "So, Justin Cole? Is he your new crush?"

She looks surprised by the question and it seems like she's unsure of what to say. "There is nothing going on between Justin and I," she says. I look at her, not believing a word she is saying. "I'm serious, I don't like him," she tells me.

"Right," I roll my eyes. "It didn't look like it from over here," I add, trying to play it cool, as if I'm only teasing her for falling for Justin.

"I'm serious," she says again, a little more forceful this time. "Right," I say, still not believing her. "I gotta get to class, but I'll see you later," I tell her as I get up. I look back at her as I walk toward my next class and I see that she's frowning. I'm not sure why our conversation would make her frown but I'm not going to think too hard about it. I don't want to get my hopes up for something that I know isn't going happen.

**ZS**

It's my free period and I'm sitting in the band room working on a song. This one is for Stevie and while I may never show it to her I need to write it to get everything off of my chest. I hear the door open and immediately shut my notebook, trying to look busy by tuning my guitar. "Hey Kacey," I smile as I look at her.

"Writing a song?" she asked as she walks over to me. "No, just tuning my guitar," I lie as I hold it up to show her. She is giving me her best glare as she says, "Don't lie to me." Kacey leans over to grab the notebook, which I immediately pull away. "Come on, if you weren't working on anything new then you shouldn't care if I look," she says.

"No," I say, putting my guitar to the side as I stand up. She reaches for it again but I move it out of her reach, "Stop it, you're not getting it." By the look on her face I realize that I had just challenged her. "Crap," I say under by breath as I jump up on the couch, trying to move from her reach but she follows me.

It has now become a cat and mouse game; that is until she lunges at me, which I'm not expecting. We fall to the ground, where she gets a hold of my notebook. I'm on my stomach with her sitting on my back as she reads the song. I'm yelling for her to get off of me, but she just continues reading. "Aw, this is cute. Who is it about?" she asks but I don't tell her, just trying to get my notebook back.

Finally I switch our positions so that I'm hovering over her. Just as I'm about to grab my notebook back the door opens and reveals Stevie. "Damn it," I say as she looks at us, surprised by our position. After a moment of awkward silence, I ask, "Can I have my notebook back now?" Kacey complies and I get off of her. I look at Kacey and she's giving me a knowing smirk, I just say, "I have to get to class."

**ZS**

School is finally over and I'm walking toward the band room when I see Stevie and Justin talking again. I frown, hating the feeling I get when I see them talking. I don't want to like her, it just happened and now I can't stop it. Kacey walks up to me from behind and says, "I knew it was about Stevie." I remain silent still looking at the couple, hating Justin in the moment. "She doesn't like him," Kacey said, but I ignore her and start walking toward the band room again.

"Seriously, you have to tell her," she says as she pulls me back toward her. I look over at Stevie again and see that she's frowning at Kacey and I. I quickly pull my arm out of Kacey's grasp as I look at Stevie still. "See, why else would she be jealous of me touching you?" she asks.

"Just drop it," I say before turning away again. "No," she says back stopping me from walking away. "Tomorrow you're going to tell her," she demanded. "You're going to sing her that song," she said before letting me walk away. I just shake my head, leaving her behind.

**ZS**

It's lunch and Kacey is looking at me, expecting me to tell Stevie that I like her through song. "Zander has a new song he wants to show us right now," she tells the band and they suddenly become interested. "No he doesn't," I say, referring to myself in the third person. "Yes he does," Kacey argued back. "He really doesn't," I say. We keep going back and forth, until we're interrupted.

Stevie interrupts us by saying, "Just stop flirting." I look at her in disbelief; that is the last thing I want her to think that we were doing, "We are not flirting. Ever." She just rolls her eyes at me and I glare daggers at Kacey. I can tell she does feel bad for giving Stevie the wrong idea.

"I know how you can fix that," she says quietly to me. Louder she says, "Zander is so not my type. I mean come on, he's nothing compared to Dean." She has that dreamy look on her face as she mentions Dean. We were all used to her going off into her own little world when the topic of Dean came up, next we were ready for her to come up with a plan to talk/flirt with him again.

Before she can go off into her plan making mode the one person I truly hated at that moment walked up: Justin Cole. "Hey," he directed to Stevie, going into flirt mode. He started talking to her, ignoring the rest of us. Seeing their interactions up close just piss me off. I don't like another guy flirting with her, especially not someone like Justin.

The jealous side of me has officially taken over and all rational thought gone out the window. I look at Kacey and she's smiling at me, the look on her face telling me to do something about it. More specifically she wants me to sing the song. I don't have any notes written for the song but in this moment it doesn't matter, I know the lyrics and that was all that is necessary. "Actually I do have a song I want to share," I say, interrupting their conversation and making Kacey cheer. I stand up and look right at Stevie, making sure that she knows it for her as I start to play my uke and sing.

_When you stand in front of me_

_I wish that I could make you see_

_The way your eyes sparkle and shine_

_And how much I want to make you mine_

_You're beautiful and crazy too_

_I can't imagine being without you_

_No girl has ever made me feel this way_

_There's just so much that I need to say_

_Out of all the girls that I see_

_You're the only one I want next to me_

_I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_No I can't keep my heart under control_

_Are we just friends or could we be something more?_

'_Cause with you I want to soar_

_I wanna fly into the sky _

_I just wanna make you mine_

_I want you my arms, in my heart_

_You're tearing my whole world apart_

_No girl has ever made me feel this way_

_There's just so much that I need to say_

_Out of all the girls that I see_

_You're the only one I want next to me_

_I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_No I can't keep my heart under control_

_Oh I've tried and tried to hide_

_I didn't want you to see what's inside_

_But out of all the girls that I see_

_You're the only one I want next to me_

_I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_No I can't keep my heart under control_

_Oh no, no I can't keep my heart under control_

_No, no not anymore, it's out of control _

It isn't until I finish the song that I realize just how many people had gathered around, mostly girls. I hear many girls fighting over whom it is that I wrote it about. "He definitely wrote it about me," one says, but I don't even know what her name is. Kacey finally chimes in, "It's none of you. He wasn't looking at any of you when he sang, right Stevie?" I look at Stevie and she's blushing while Justin just looks annoyed.

I just look at Stevie and say, "Now would be a good time to say something." I can tell she's in shock but her silence is making me nervous. I've never put my heart out on the line like I was for her in that moment.

"We need to talk," she says as she gets up. "NOW," she adds as she walks over me. She grabs my hand and pulls me away from the crowd and into the band room. All I can think is that she wants to save me from any more embarrassment and reject me in private. "What the hell was that?" she asks as we finally make it to the band room and she shuts the door.

"I don't know, me pouring my heart out to you in the form of a song," I respond, not I'm getting annoyed. If she's going to reject me she should just do it and get it over with. Everything was happening that I was worrying about happening. Not only am I worried about being rejected but about our friendship as well. With how angry she seems I think it's about to fall apart.

"Why would you sing me that?" she asks and I can see it's more frustration than anger. "Yesterday you were all over Kacey and now today you're singing me a love song and acting as if nothing happened between you can Kacey," she shouts at me.

"Nothing happened with Kacey yesterday," I tell her, trying to stay calm. I sigh and know I have to tell her about what happened the day before. "I was working on that song when Kacey walked in. I didn't want her to see it so I quickly shut it and pretended to be doing something else but she obviously saw through that. I was just trying to get my notebook back when you came in, that's all," I explain and she calms down.

"Oh," she says. Her response is unnerving because I have no idea how she feels. I think that she hoped there was something between Kacey and I just so she had a reason to reject me, but there wasn't anything going on. Now she has to reject me just because she doesn't feel the same.

"That's all you have to say?" I ask, feeling much more insecure than I'd like to at this moment. I just want to her to say what she feels. I want to hear it even if it means hearing her rejection.

"So that's why you've been acting so weird lately?" she asks, still not giving me the answer. "I haven't been acting weird," I reply, though I know I kind of have. "That's why you haven't been flirting as much?" she asks and all I can do is nod. "And why you haven't been going on dates?" she continues and again I just nod. "Is this why you suddenly hate Justin?" she asks and rather than telling her that I don't hate him, I hate that he likes her, I just nod again. "You like me?" she asks.

"A lot," I tell her, just wanting her to say something in return. I just want to know her feelings but I keep getting more questions instead of answers. She looks shocked still as she remains quiet. "Could you just say something? I mean if you're going to reject me then just say it," I say.

"You were jealous?" she asks, though I know by her tone that it is rhetorical. I see the smile on her face and I'm not sure if she's going to laugh at me. "You think that I like Justin?" she does let out a small laugh and even though she's laughing at me I can't help but love her smile. "I told you that I don't like him," she says, as she moves closer to me. "I can't like him," she says and I'm immediately am confused. "I like you, idiot," she tells me and I smile, not even caring that I was just called idiot.

I'm still not sure if I should try to make a move further. I know now that she likes me, but what if she doesn't want to ruin our friendship? She made the move by leaning toward me; I am just the one to close the gap. We kiss and it's perfect, at the risk of sounding completely sappy, she's perfect. I'm not sure what will come of our relationship. I don't know if we'll last or if everything will be ruined if we don't; all I know is that I can't wait to find out.

**The End…**

**So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know…**

**I doubt any of you readers have seen my DA profile, but this song is on there and this is a modified version – I added some lyrics in while writing this…**


End file.
